marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Number Ninety-Six (Earth-616)
Captain Mar-Vell | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Skrull Empire,Dard'van | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Skrull Empire | Gender = Female | Height = Variable | Height2 = 6'2" (as Mar-Vell) | Weight = Variable | Weight2 = 240 lbs. (as Mar-Vell) | Eyes = Variable | Eyes2 = Blue (as Mar-Vell) | Hair = Variable | Hair2 = Blond (as Mar-Vell) | UnusualSkinColour = | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Skrull Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Spy; Soldier | Education = Trained on an unnamed world to be a spy | Origin = War-Skrull | PlaceOfBirth = Skrull Empire | Creators = Brian Reed; Sana Takeda | First = Ms. Marvel Vol 2 48 | Death = Ms. Marvel Vol 2 50 | HistoryText = Before Khn'nr, the Skrulls had created ninety-seven Mar-Vell sleeper agents, all of whom were marked off as failures due to numerous genetic defects except number ninety-seven. Number Ninety-Six was a female Skrull infiltrator who volunteered for a program designed solely for the purpose of creating a "perfect" Mar-Vell Sleeper Agent. Like the ninety-five volunteers before her, Ninety-Six was deemed a failure due to several genetic and behavioral defects that had been accidentally tailored into her DNA following the experiment. She was placed into a tech-induced coma and stored inside a secret warehouse filled with the other ninety-five failures for an undetermined amount of time. A short time after the Skrull Invasion of Earth ended, Mystique stumbled upon the warehouse and after thoroughly studying each of the ninety-six failures, decided to bring Ninety-Six out of her coma. Because Ninety-Six's real memories had all been overwritten and erased by the copied memories of the true Mar-Vell implanted in her mind by Skrull scientists, Mystique was easily able to manipulate Ninety-Six into killing countless, innocent Church of Hala parishioners by disguising herself as Carol Danvers and speaking sweet nothings into Ninety-Six's ears. When the real Carol Danvers learned of Ninety-Six's attacks on the Church of Hala and by studying her movements that Ninety-Six was a shape-shifting female, Carol began tracking Mystique down, thinking that Ninety-Six was actually her in disguise only to discover that Ninety-Six was actually Mystique's pawn in a sick and twisted game designed simply to satisfy Mystique's need for "fun". When Ninety-Six came to the realization that she had been manipulated she lost all sanity and viciously beat Mystique, whom she thought was the real Carol Danvers, into a temporary coma and then mercilessly attacked Ms. Marvel, whom Ninety-Six thought was Mystique masquerading as Carol. As their fight progressed, Ninety-Six began to overload with radioactive energy born from the genetic defects which had sickened and polluted her body, and began to detonate much like Carol herself had done in the skies above Hong Kong. With the city of Seattle in imminent danger of being reduced to a smoldering crater due to Ninety-Six's proximity, Carol was forced to absorb Ninety-Six into her body directly upon her detonation. | Powers = * Skrull Shape-Shifting: Like other Skrulls, she is a shape-shifter. They can mentally cause the unstable molecules that comprise his or her body to become pliant, enabling him or her to assume other forms through muscular expansion and contraction. Once a new shape has been assumed, it takes a conscious act of will to assume another form or revert to natural. Hence, Skrulls do not spontaneously lose their assumed form when asleep or unconscious. Skrulls in altered form will, however, revert to their original forms at the moment of death. However this ability was dormant. * Skrull Infiltration Ritual: The Skrull took part in a ritual a mixture of science and magic that imbued them with the powers and memories of the selected subject. This allows the subject to go undetected in human form by Iron Man's technological scans, Charles Xavier's mental scans, Spider-Man's Spider-Sense, Wolverine's animal senses, or any other conceivable forms of detection. So subtle and powerful is this form of concealment neither Doctor Strange can detect the Skrull with the Spell of Tartashi, nor could the Elder God-powered Scarlet Witch using Xavier's psychic powers delve past the memory blocks. Super Skrull Engineering * Captain Marvel: Solar Energy Metabolics and Superhuman Strength.Solar Energy Metabolics: Flight and Photon Energy Blasts Thanks to the Skrull experiment that turned her into a defective sleeper agent, Ninety-Six gained powers and abilities similar to those wielded by the true Mar-Vell. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Skrull Shape-Shifting: Skrulls only take on the appearance of an object or person and none of that object or person’s characteristics. There is a limit to the size of the object or person a Skrull can imitate. The average Skrull cannot distend his or her mass any more than 1.5 times as large a volume as his or her original volume, nor can he or she contract his or her mass any more than 0.75 a volume as his or her original. | Equipment = * Nega-Bands: Utilizes a Skrull-manufactured pair of Nega-Bands. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} References Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Long range Energy Projection Category:Shapeshifters Category:War-Skrulls Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Invulnerability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Vell Family